Akatsuki Ousawa
Akatsuki Ousawa (鳳沢 暁月, Ōsawa Akatsuki) is the main male protagonist of Hagure Yuusha no Estetica. After defeating Galious, the Demon King, he had become known as a True Hero. However, as soon as Akatsuki made the choice to return to Earth while taking Galious' daughter who he promised the late Demon King to protect without no one knowing, he became known as a Rogue Hero '''due to scandal he make when leaving. After his return to Earth, Akatsuki had enrolled in BABEL along with Myuu under the alias of '''Miu Akatsuki, his late sister who the latter shared a similar name. Appearance Akatsuki is a very muscular and tall young man, with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes (both black in Light Novel). He wears either the standard Babel uniform along with white shirt or gym clothes. Outside of school, he wears casual attire including dark blue jeans purple t-shirt and black jacket. In Alayzard, he wore armor-like clothes. He is also implied to be well-endowed. Personality Akatsuki is usually very laid back, to the point of being outright lazy. However, he is very confident in his power and strength, confidence which is justified with him being hailed as the "True Hero." Though generally kind, Akatsuki will respond to any aggression directed towards him with even greater aggression, such as when he almost crushed Kenya Onizuka's head for trying to pick a fight with him. Akatsuki is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconscious and naked Miu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing her panties or bra from under her clothes and either keeping or throwing them away. Akatsuki will also be kind to those less fortunate than himself (such as bullying Onizuka out of the lunch line and giving his place to Tanaka, who had himself been bullied out of the line by Onizuka), although he tends to do so in perverted ways. Akatsuki's overconfidence of his power has proven to be a problem since he looks down on all who challenge him. He appears to have a strong sense of pride, as when the Student Council President was able to create a pillar of ice that Akatsuki could not crack with his power, Ousawa instantly develops grudge and dislike for the president and try to challenge him at every chance. Despite his sexual harassment toward females, Akatsuki dislikes seeing a woman crying or being in danger for whatever reason and will go to great length to make them stop crying. History Five years prior to the beginning of the series, Akatsuki was just an ordinary young boy with a normal family until his brother and father were sent to different worlds. At some point, Akatsuki younger sister, Miu, was dying from an unknown disease and tried many times to contact Gouki and Sakuya at BABEL (he didn't know that Gouki had already left and formed Scarlet Dusk at that time) with no success, until one day, as Miu was getting really sick, Sakuya, now "Michael" (all COCOON members adopt an alias to protect their real identity), appeared at the hospital to meet Akatsuki to tell him a plan he had formulated to save Miu. Basically, Sakuya had originally worked hard to climb the ranks of COCOON, hoping to use his power to bring in Miu and use COCOON's technology (not open to the rest of the world) to save her, but his plan didn't go smoothly because at that time he didn't have enough influence to bend the rules of allowing normal humans into COCOON. So his final last ditch plan was to use his vampiric powers to turn Miu into his vampire minion, thus bringing her into COCOON as his minion, and having access to all the medical technology to help her. The problem was that he would also need to wipe out her memories in the process. Akatsuki was strongly against this plan, and the two got into a fight. Finally, Miu, wanting to stop the two from fighting over her, committed suicide by jumping off the hospital roof in front of them. The story didn't stop there, several days later, Miu's body disappeared, and the brothers found out it was Gouki who came and claimed the body. Since then, Akatsuki resent both his father and his brother for letting his sister dies for their ideals. Akatsuki was one day summoned to Alayzard during a war against the Demon King, Galious, and his Demon clan army. However, unlike most games or stories, he was not needed. There was already another hero in that world, and in fact, they became friends. Akatsuki met and befriended Leon Aceperio the hero, Risty the princess of the kingdom of Sherfied, Zechs the fighter, and Loutier the mage, who all tried to help Akatsuki find a way back home. However, one day after training Akatsuki decided to follow Leon to find out what made him so strong. He saw him secretly enter a portal and when Akatsuki followed he saw Leon slaughtering defenseless demons which he did on a regular basis. Akatsuki ran and told Zechs and Loutier about what he saw and after confirming it for themselves they told the King. However, nothing could be done, as Leon was still conceded a hero. Soon after this Galious' army came and raided Erdia, the royal city of Sherfied. When Akatsuki discovered Leon was using this a smokescreen to assassinate the royal family, the only way to stop him was to kill him but not before all but Risty was killed. After this they kept Leon's plan a secret, so as far as Risty and the people of Alayzard were concerned, Leon died protecting Akatsuki from the Demon King. Feeling guilty, Akatsuki went to the Divine World, nearly at the cost of his life, to get special training to stop Galious. There he met the Fist Saint Granseiz who was known to be the user of the strongest martial art, Renkankei-Kikou and known as the strongest perverted old man. Granseiz taught Akatsuki all he knew from martial arts to stripping clothes at high speed. Some time had passed, and as the passed away hero's fiancee worked hard to rebuild the city of her late father, the king, Akatsuki went back to Alayzard and met with her, Zechs and Loutier who were trying to liberate a besieged Erdia, and saved them from a tight spot. Akatsuki suddenly became a hero, but there were still quite a few who blamed Akatsuki for Leon’s death. It was especially infuriating for some of Leon's supporters to see Akatsuki and Risty resolving their ill feelings and fighting together. They started to cynically call him a rogue hero, which he gladly accepted. On the final night before the final battle, Akatsuki sneaked into the Galious' castle alone. The battle raged, and a victor was born. With his dying words, the Demon King entrusted his beloved daughter to him, asking him to bring her back to his world, where she would be safe, while at the same time ending the meaningless war between the two races. Akatsuki accepted Galious' request, believing that Myuu would be otherwise hunted down by the kingdoms or forced into being the Demon Queen, and was entrusted with Myuu. Plot Introduction arc As Akatsuki traveled through the dense forest near Sherfied, Akatsuki was attacked by Risty royal maid squad that was led by the head maid, Valkyria. The maids were ordered by Risty to prevent Akatsuki from leaving Alayzard, but were beaten and humiliated easily by Akatsuki, and defeated Valkyria by "craving her name into his heart." When Akatsuki went into the old ruin that holds the Gate of Another World, Risty was there waiting for him, but Akatsuki went pass away her as he doesn't want to see her cry. But without choice, Akatsuki saw her tears and kissed her goodbye. Much to her dismay, and left angrily. Before he left, Akatsuki told Risty that he will always come back to her whenever she is in trouble. As Akatsuki return's back to Earth, he opened the bag which held the naked Myuu and the latter became hostile toward Akatsuki as she was confused at the new world. As Akatsuki tried to calm Myuu down, he was shocked to hear her name as her name resembles his dead sister, Miu which he used this to convince everyone that she is his long lost sister. Akatsuki later explains Miu about his world and BABEL, as the government, COCOON will end up coming to them for questions but told Miu to relax as he got it to handle. After entering BABEL along with Miu as his sister, Akatsuki and Miu were ordered to do some writing and physical test to determine their rank in class. Class B arc Ranking Wars arc Return to Alayzard arc Akatsuki the Demon King arc Powers and Abilities Improved Peak Human Condition: '''Before being summoned to another world, Akatsuki was in his extremely good condition for his age from his constant training. After his further training with Alayzard and being there for a certain time, his condition becomes far better than ever which he can further enhance via his other power. '''Renkan Keikikou: Akatsuki learned the Ultimate Martial Art from the Fist Saint, Granseiz in the Divine Realm. It lets him control the ki of himself and others as well as the area around him, through controlling his ki, he is able to heighten his senses and physical abilities thus make himself superhuman. Akatsuki can apply pressure to and control the organs of others, as shown when he was able to make Izumi and Myuu wet themselves. He can insert ki into weapons, making them sharper and durable, but a weaker weapon won't be able to withstand his ki and will shatter, but if he can find a strong enough sword, then he can channel ki into his opponent and destroy them from the inside. *'Vivification:' A Renkan Keikikou technique. This activates and stabilizes ones' internal chi, increasing their healing abilities. A blue light spreads under the palm of the user, and it feels warm to the one being healed. Akatsuki first demonstrates this while healing Miu *'Energy Bomb:' Akatsuki is able to refine his ki with the atmosphere to create an energy orb, which was as large as himself as first shown in his fight against Phil Barnett who confused it for magic. Though it would normally be referred to as a Ki Bomb as mentioned in volume 5, a Energy Bomb sounded better. *'Unnamed Technique:' Akatsuki can use an Ultimate Technique of Renkan Keikikou, in which he makes the true ki within himself flow at high-speeds and compresses it, then continues this process until a bluish-white light beings to radiate from him, in which he stimulating the potential within his body letting him increase the amount of true ki within himself and surpass the limits of his body. However, this puts a burden on himself. Perverted Antics: He has shown to be able to get off the bras and panties of women without him being spotted, a skill that Akatsuki must have developed when he was a Guard of the Courtesan Guild and assisted all of the girls with their size. Master Combatant: Akatsuki is very a skilled fighter as he trains martial arts before being summoned to Alayzard and along with Renkan Keikikou and applies a beat-down strategy in combat. He´s also master swordsman Intelligence: Despite his overall laid-back and perverted antics, he has shown to be very smart, as he passed a test with every correct answer and still had enough time to take a nap during the exam. He is also able to deduce almost everything in a few moments and is a master strategist. Weapons and Equipment Laevateinn: Though Akatsuki was unable to generate a weapon using his AD, due to his Renkan Keikikou being at maximum unlike the typical magic that it would be used with, which was brought to its maximum using one AD, as such he needed seven of them in order to summon Laevateinn, a massive pitch-black demonic blade with red writing on it. Though, after he received an upgraded AD, Akatsuki was able to summon it without seven ADs. Sleipnir: A supersonic motorcycle, made of orichalcum, with a maximum power of 16,770,000 horsepower, which can break the sound barrier. Sleipnir has a kind of protection against those unworthy of riding it, which release an electrical discharge. At first, Akatsuki was shocked by it, the mechanic, Kubota Kaito stated the only one that was worthy was his father, he took it as a challenge and succeeded. It was used in the fight against the dragon form of Phil Barnett. It was later generated using a single AD specialized solely for Akatsuki. Poem Light Novel version In the World of Alayzard, you, who experienced despair and loneliness, embarked on the path of a True Hero, Even after you defeated the tragic Demon King, your battle is still not finished. ... The you right now do not have the blessings of the gods, Only the truth of the heart will lead you onto a new height. ... In the nearby future, the, conqueror, will face a decision. Under the two rays of hope, select the correct path ——— Manga version In the world called Alayzard, you arrived on the path of the True Hero after experiencing despair and loneliness. Even when you defeated the Demon Lord of destruction, your battle was not over. ... Now, with you in the current world, you do not rely upon the powers the gods may offer. The truth that lies within you alone will guide you to new heights. ... Not too far in the future, a leader of supremacy will force you to choose something. Between the two options, if you do not select the right path that will shine with hope... Media References and Notes *Akatsuki is also one of the few people capable of traveling between Earth and other worlds, such as Alayzard, at will. *Akatsuki tends to sleep talk or sleepwalk, and if a girl is around, he will unconsciously sexually harass them. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Class B Category:Characters